


A Collection of Kustard

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Sans, Angst, Bara Red, M/M, Making Out, mafia Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Red and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 2: Red arrives at the club and spots something that needs fixin'.





	1. Forgive and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Implied Character Death

The thick curtains were drawn, casting the office in darkness. The only sources of light were a single candle on the desk and a singular eyelight glowing a dull red. Maroon smoke poured from between parted fangs, filling the already invisible smoke-filled room.

Normally, smoking the noxious cigars in the house was not tolerated. Edge would not hesitate to thrash his ass for lighting up and polluting the air inside their home. But… this was Red's time. He'd heard his little brother stomp by his closed office door twice in the last hour and a half and there'd been no demand or screech of outrage.

This day, this late hour of the night, Red was free to mourn. His pin-pricked eyelight was focused on the well-worn photograph cradled in his large clawed fingers. Every year he pulled it out to ask forgiveness from the photo's inhabitants. His finger trailed over the face of the small monster gently.

Sans, young and just out of his toddler years, holding his babybones brother in his arms with all the joy in the world in his smile. He knew the childish scrawl on the back of the picture like the back of his hand.

' _hi Red! this is my new baby brother, Papyrus! i told him all about you and Edge! we can't wait to see you again! miss you Red!_

 _love, Sans_ '

A smile born of nostalgia glimmered in the candlelight. Sans had sent this years ago. It was one of the few photos left of him. He remembered receiving it and begging his father to go visit them again. He'd wanted to show off Edge's early development, crawling weeks before he was supposed to.

Red let the photo slip from his hand to avoid crushing it as his hand curled into a fist, one hand coming up to rest against his fangs.

The anticipation of the visit had become horror when they'd arrived at the Serif home. Red remembers holding Edge tightly to his chest, ordered to stay in the car while his father quickly directed the numerous bodyguards that had travelled with them to begin sifting through the wreckage. He can remember seeing the broken front door riddled with bullet holes and fire still smoldering in the bed of ashes and rubble where his best friend's home used to stand. He remembers heading back home with no one rescued.

His father had taught him a lesson that day. The drawn, solemn look on his father's face had silenced his questions. Sans' father had been his father's best friend too. He'd told Red that the people they loved would never be safe because of who they were. Their efforts for monster rights and territory would invite retaliation and violence and sometimes being untouchable was a bad thing because the ones they cared about would be targeted instead.

If Red loved someone, they needed to be just as strong; or they needed to be hidden away and kept from the world that it was someone he cherished.

Red took a deep breath and then took the photograph and placed it reverently into a velvet-lined, air-tight oak case. Before he closed it, he whispered into the dark, to the memory of the sweetest monster, the best friend he'd ever had, "'m sorry i couldn' protect yer, Sans. an' wish i could've met yer, Papyrus... i made 'em pay. all of 'em. rest in peace."

The case closed with a muted click and Red stood, pulling on his red pin-striped jacket and taking his fedora from the hat rack.

He exited his room and headed straight for the door. He could feel Edge's sharp gaze on his back and he called back as he stepped out into the night.

"be back later. gonna head ta Chillby's…"

"… OF COURSE, BROTHER."

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Red, a diminutive figure looked up and down the street anxiously and then down at the HELP WANTED flyer in their hands. A shaking hand opened the pub door and entered, the warmth of the speakeasy making his cold bones shiver. They made their way to the vibrant violet flame elemental behind the bar, head bowed, as quickly and silently as possible.

"e-excuse me, sir?"

The flame looked up from the variance of drinks he'd been mixing and then, after a moment, downwards in order to see them.

"my name's Sans, i, uh, was the one who called a couple days ago. are you still looking to hire somebody?"

The flame raised a fiery brow, "Sans…"

The small skeleton smiled with a weight that made Chillby frown, "just Sans, sir. i don't remember my last name." Fingers, slightly darkened from old scorch marks Chillby noticed, brushed the lower side of the skeleton's skull. Chillby's eyes widened at the mark he could see. He knew from an old acquaintance what healing bullet wounds looked like in bone.

The little skeleton's skull had a small hole, calcified bone showing years of healing though micro fractures still splintered from the old wound. Sans let his hand fall and he said with a level of resignation.

"i don't know who i am. i don't have a home or… or any family. i think. i'd understand if you turned me away."

Chillby was quiet for a moment and then pointed to the door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY, "I will meet you back there in a moment. My business is more than you might think."

Sans looked up and the grateful shine in his dim eyelights was almost humbling to the avarice flame.

"thank you."


	2. Fixin'

Walking into the club and seeing his mate being crowded by a drunk patron was not something he appreciated after a long, frustrating day. Sans was leaning away, a strained smile matched with the hunched shoulders. It took little effort to stride through the club to the bar, his size and appearance more than enough to part the people in his way.

“wanna watch where yer putting those hands, pal?” Red’s eyelight burned with ruby smoke. “or yer gonna lose ‘em.”

Sans spun on the chair, relief spreading across his face. The monster took a step back, fear briefly flickering over his face at the sight of him but it was quickly overshadowed by confidence fueled by the stench of cheap alcohol Red could smell all over him. The gaudy clothes and pungent cologne said desperate and Red snorted at the sight of the fake rolex watch. What a fucking jackass.

Jackass puffed out his chest and slurred, “This ain’ any of yous business. Jus’ tryna talk t- to… to, uh, uh, whassa yer name ‘gin?” He leaned down, almost falling onto Sans who had to clutch at the counter to stay steady on his chair as he leaned away further in response.

Red snarled and pushed Jackass back a few feet. He bounced off another patron before stepping forward with a growl of his own. Only to stop short because Red had moved as well. Right into Sans’ personal space and Sans leaned _toward_ him.

“yea? is this not my business?” He put one hand on either side of Sans, smirking darkly as he side-eyed Jackass, “ya want me ta back off, sweetheart? take a hike an’ leave yer high and dry?”

Sans grinned, leaning back against the bar. Trying so hard to play it cool but Red could see the blue glow spreading across his cheeks, the way his hands fidgeted in his lap like he didn’t know what to do with them. He knew Sans loved it when Red loomed over him like this, the pretty way his eyelights grew in size slightly and excited quickening of his breath.

“nope.” Any cool Sans was trying to portray was gone with his whispered, breathless answer.

“no?” Red echoed moving in and pinning Sans against the counter with his body, engulfing his mate into a scorching kiss. He coaxed Sans’ tongue out to play as he cupped the back of his skull with one hand. Trapping him there; ha, as if Sans would ever _need_ trapping.

He broke the kiss just to satisfy himself and watched Sans try to follow him for more, sockets closed and blue tongue snaking back into his mouth. Red chuckled at the low whine Sans made and glanced at Jackass. He hadn’t forgotten, it was the whole point of the show. The guy was still standing there only now there was evidence that Red’s little display hadn’t only turned on his mate.

Time to drive the point home.

“ya like that, sweetheart?” Red’s smirk widened at Sans dazed sound of agreement, “want me to give yer more?” He gently spun Sans on the chair in the direction of Jackass and muttered next to his skull, boring his eyelight into the still monster, “or ya want _this_ guy instead?”

Sans didn’t disappoint. He huffed, fidgeting in his grip and turned, finally snapping out of the pleasurable haze Red had put him in. With just a kiss, Red reminded himself smugly.

“Red, come on. stop messing around…” Sans tongue darted out, catching his golden fang with a heated, look, “you made me wait long enough. take me home already.”

Red growled, pleased, as he watched Jackass stumble and waddle away, humiliated and no doubt mourning his loss. “sorry sweetheart.” He rumbled, watching until the monster had left his sight. Then he scooped his mate up and off the chair. He smirked down at the flush of blue magic he spotted beneath Sans’ clothes, both intoxication and arousal lending to the glow. He made his way to the entrance of the club, “lemme fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truthfully i'm not entirely happy with the way this ended but I've been playing with this piece for about a month now and so here it is XD


End file.
